IBC 13 Sked (Part 2) (2016)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :4:55 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8 am - Science Kwela :8:30 am - Pamana :9 am - Math Power :9:30 am - Learn with English :10 am - The Enchong Dee Show :11 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :later :8 am - :Science Kwela (Mon, Wed & Fri) :Pamana (Tue & Thurs) :8:30 am - :Learn with English (Mon, Wed & Fri) :Math Power (Tue & Thurs) :9 am - Crayon Shin-chan :9:30 am - Beyblade: Shogun Steel :10 am - The Enchong Dee Show :11 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :later :9:30 am - The Enchong Dee Show :10:30 am - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) :11:30 am - Bimby / Lara Laura :12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :3:15 pm - Mars Ravelo's Roberta :4 pm - Hulog ng Langit / Winx Club (Tagalog dub) (later at 4 pm) :4:45 pm - Kahapon Lamang / TreseBella: Creating Destiny (later at 4:30 pm) / 4:30 pm - TreseBella: Twenty Again :5:15 pm - Cash Cab Philippines / 5 pm - Fun House (Philippine version) :5:45 pm - Glory Jane (Philippine remake) / 5:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Syrena / Captain Barbell :8:30 pm - I Will Be Here / My Princess (Philippine remake) :9:15 pm - Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan / El Filibusterismo / Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? :10 pm - TreseBella: Simplemente Maria (2015 telenovela) :10:30 pm - TreseBella: I Remember You / Valid Love / Showbiz Unlimited :11 pm - News Team 13 :11:45 pm - :Mon: Report Kay Boss! / Good Take :Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy :Fri: Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :4:30 am - TV Shop Philippines :5:30 am - El Shaddai :later :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :5 am - El Shaddai :6:30 am - Rugrats (Tagalog dub) :7 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - Mobile Suit Gundam AGE :8 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :8:30 am - NBA / WNBA (live via satellite) :10:30 am - Tukaan :11:30 am - KapinoyLand :later :8:30 am - Tukaan :9:30 am - WNBA (live via satellite) :11:30 am - KapinoyLand :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Law & Order PH :4 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :4:30 pm - PBA :6:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:15 pm - Little Superstar / Bida Best 2016 :8:15 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes :9:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm - IBCinema :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - Makabayang Duktor :8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - The FairlyOdd Parents (Tagalog dub) :9 am - Chinatown TV :10 am - SundayToons :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2 pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) / 2:15 pm - Star 13 Presents :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) / Born to be a Superstar / The Million Peso Money Drop :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar / The Million Peso Money Drop / Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC-13 airs NBA Conference Finals on 5/22/16 at 2 pm to 5 pm. :IBC 13 sked (6/12/16) :4:30 am - Regular programming :10 am - El Filibusterismo Marathon :12:15 pm - Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm - Star 13 Presents: Julia :3:45 pm - A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan :4:45 pm - 2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Alaska Aces :7 pm - Born to be a Superstar :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Team Secarats: The Ultimate Concert :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 primetime sked (7/30/16) :4:30 pm - PBA: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts :6:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:15 pm - Bida Best 2016 (premiere) :8:15 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9:15 pm - Tawa 35th T.O.D.A.S. Year: T.O.D.A.S. 35th Anniversary Documentary Special :10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 pm - IBCinema: T.O.D.A.S. The Movie :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines